colettescapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gakuen
Characters *Astolfo *Shuten-doji *Vala, T I M E D E E R Character Creation Ignore the standard character creation method in the book and follow these steps instead: *1. Work out your character's signature skills with me. These do not follow my usual guideline of "narrower skills receive more powerful successes." *2. You receive an automatic Super-Rich 3 Wealth due to your patrons. *3. You receive the following Trick: Belief is Power: With a Skilled roll or an Action Point, you can always perform an action that speaks to your character's beliefs (faction, religion, or otherwise) as long as you can reasonably explain how the action ties in to those beliefs. *4. Pick two Complications. *5. You receive an extra Complication: Belief is Trouble, which gets you into trouble due to your character's beliefs. *6. Pick a Class. *7. Pick a Role. *8. Pick two Feats. *9. You gain an extra magical skill of your choice at levels 3, 5, 7, and 9. Power Level Guidelines *"Epic-level creatures" refers to those that would have CR 20+ in D&D 3.X. This includes balors and pit fiends. *You only need to make rolls for major tasks against epic opposition. For moderate tasks against epic opposition, and for all tasks against non-epic opposition, you automatically succeed; you can fight an entire metropolis and win if they do not have any epic-level creatures on their side. *You cannot be harmed, adversely affected, sneaked past, tricked, or swayed by non-epic creatures, obstacles, or effects, unless you want to be. *You can walk, fly, burrow, climb, and swim twice as fast as an athletic human adventurer can. *You can see in the dark, though colors have slightly less saturation in the dark, and you can tell that an area is supposed to be dark this way. *You can supernaturally speak, read, and write all languages save for overwhelmingly obscure ones, and also speak to and understand animals. *You can telepathically communicate with anyone in your natural line of sight. *You cannot be killed while you are not on your home plane. You are instead banished to a safe place in your home plane, and you cannot leave that plane for three days. Your home plane is whatever you sincerely and legitimately believe to be your "home." *You are ageless. Tactical Combat House Rules *When a player character misses all targets with an attack (before any rerolls from the Try Again power are taken into consideration), that character gains a Precision Point. That character can spend any number of Precision Points after any future attack roll in the same combat to gain +1 to the roll per Precision Point spent. *Since you can see in the dark and fly, the Flyer and Superhuman feats and the hawk shapeshifter form are unnecessary. *The Flying, Climber, Leaper, and Burrower monster traits are likewise unnecessary. *The flying condition no longer exists; everyone who matters in a battle is assumed to be flight-capable. *Just because you can fly does not mean you can ignore something that is declared to be "difficult terrain." Anything that is stated to be "difficult terrain" is assumed to be a column of three-dimensional terrain that can impede even a flyer's movement. *Anything else declared to be "terrain" or "cover" (we are using the Intervening Cover rules) is likewise assumed to be a column of three-dimensional terrain. *All battles take place in a two-dimensional grid composed of 10 × 10 foot squares. All movement along this grid is purely horizontal; everyone is assumed to be flying, or moving along the ground and ready to jump or fly as needed. Vertical movement does not cost anything. Class Schedule What do you expect when this is a casually organized school with only one teacher per class? *7:30 A.M. to 12:00 P.M.: Class *12:00 P.M. to 1:00 P.M.: Lunch break *1:00 P.M. to 5:00 P.M.: Class School Campus Locations To claim that the school is based in Sigil is somewhat misleading, for its campus is spread out across 32 locations: *A private demiplane known as the Sphere of a Thousand Portals (see below) *Sigil: The Lady's Ward *The Outlands: The Hinterlands, in an inscrutable direction known only to the headmistress *The Prime Material Plane: The flower- and tree-covered back of a moon-sized megafauna, home to a sprawling empire of LG-LE chronotyryns who know much of the planes (their forebearers were displaced from Acheron) but nothing of gods, in the inverted crystal sphere of Herdspace *The Astral Plane: A branch of the World Ash, Yggdrasil, where incalculable amounts of spellshadows twist and eddy amidst powerful psychic storms *The Deep Ethereal: The surface of the thorax of a planet-sized Embryonite *The Negative Energy Plane: The Sargasso of Entropy *The Positive Energy Plane: An orchard of crystallized positive energy flowers and trees that mirrors the above Sargasso *A single place of power in: **Each of the 16 aligned Outer Planes **The four Elemental Planes **The four Paraelemental Planes Each campus section is a floating compound, including the silver-bladed-architectured Sigilian section, which hovers above the Lady's Ward. The Sphere of a Thousand Portals The Sphere of a Thousand Portals is of utmost import to the academy. It is a spherical demiplane exactly 200 feet in radius. A three-foot-thick layer of magically reinforced and heavily warded obdurium, sandwiched between three-inch-thick walls of magical force, separates it from the color curtain to the Deep Ethereal. The walls non-illusorily project a background image reminiscent of a Prime world's sky: day during peak in Sigil, and night come antipeak. Along the walls are exactly 1,000 portals, nearly all of which have the key of "being a properly registered member of the school." Each of the 31 campus sections, other than the Sphere itself, adjoins the demiplane through a series of 32 portals, making for a total of 992 portals connecting assorted school sites to the Sphere. The remaining 8 portals are strictly forbidden for all but the headmistress to enter, and their keys and destinations are known only to her. The demiplane lacks gravity, but allows all within to aerially locomote as though under a Fly spell. Native life springs forth from the clean air of the Sphere: three-inch-tall, incorporeal, immortal fairies of LG alignment. They find happiness in aiding all who enter the demiplane in finding the right portal to their desired destination. When there is no one to help around, they use their spell-like abilities to retreat into Magnificent Mansions and relax there.